Discussion utilisateur:John Trololo
http://sournoishack.com/uploads/2042924592PageJohn.png Logo personnalisé Salut John ! Je sais que tu es pas mal occupé en ce moment, mais j'aimerai juste savoir une petite chose : Comment faire le logo personnalisé pour sa page (comme pour toi, avec Hiluluk) ? Si tu n'as pas le temps d'expliquer ou de répondre, je comprendrai ! Valoon.33 Discussion juillet 16, 2014 à 23:22 (UTC) Eh bien espérons que cette récompense se présentera dans les prochains évent. Merci beaucoup, John ! Valoon.33 Discussion juillet 16, 2014 à 23:57 (UTC) Chat Oi Johnny, i have to talk to you right now. Come please. juillet 19, 2014 à 01:18 (UTC) Page Roi Salut John, Je me disais bien que quelqu'un était en train de faire le modèle pendant que je le faisais x) Pas de problème, et derien c'est tout à fait normal :) link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie ♣ juillet 27, 2014 à 13:03 (UTC) Slt John Mon est G-Sama, Je voulais simplement reagire a un de tes message sur ce site ou tu parle que tu trouve que Sanji est devenu nul...ben...je voulais simplement te rappeler qu il a echanger de corps avec Nami et qu elle c est fait botter les fesse par ceasar et ces attack quand elle etait avec Ussop et apres il a etait ce batre avec le second de Donflamingo avec un corps tout fracturer rappel toi la baffe de Nami qua,d elle vois son corps qui n est plus couvert par la veste avec la qu elle Sanji etait partie croyant qu il a du regarder ces seins etant partie avec Zorro et Mr le Samourai...et oui apres il ce bats encore avec l'armee et puis encore sur dresdrossaavec Violett et donc pas de repos vus qu il ramasse encore par le number one Donflamingo meme...donc nul je pense pas mais il a besoin de repos et je pense qu il montrera qu il est pas tres loins du niveau de Luffy et Zorro....vu que pour moi on dirait que Zorro a l air plus for que Luffy...surtout que Zorro ce bats pas comme Luffy a attendre de montrer ca vrai force apres un bon moment mais Zorro lui est serieux tt en ce battant a 50% de ca force....donc je pense que Sanji doit pas etre trop loins...seulement attendont qu il recupere apres tt ca vu qu il est avec Big Mom esperant que non sinon c est vraiment grave et apres tt ca on vera un vrai combat pour Sanji qui a u un role pas trop important de cette arc..allez desoler pour mon francais je suis plus nerlandophone qu autre chose...et regardont bien les detail de one piece c est treeeeeees important..... :) booooooonneeeeeeee jooooooouuuuuurneeeee J-San81.245.192.170 juillet 30, 2014 à 06:53 (UTC) Aide Char box Bonjour John, J'ai enfin fini le projet dont je t'avais parlé, le voici : Aide Char box. Dit moi ce que tu en penses, pour savoir si je continue sur d'autres modèles qui ont besoin de cela ! link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Gadgets Yo John, suite à mes 5 codes que j'ai ajouté, je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire comme plusieurs autres wiki. Ajouter des gadgets dans la section préférences. ou plutot, dans préférences, une section serait ajoutée avec des codes que les contributeurs feraient. Genre ca:https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Pr%C3%A9f%C3%A9rences#mw-prefsection-gadgets Tu crois que nous pourions ? Ce serait vachement utile. août 20, 2014 à 11:54 (UTC) regarde ca: *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-gadgets *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences *http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Ce sont les 3 wikia que j'ai vu utiliser. Mais, il faut faire un special:Contact pour demander :/ Mais ok ouais si tu veux :P août 20, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) John, tu les fait bienôt les étiquettes ? août 21, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Salut John ! C'était juste pour te dire que sur notre discussion d'hier soir, j'avais raison, il utilise un langage spécifique, "DDos" veut bien dire quelque chose, "attaques par déni de service" "attaques DoS Distribuées" tiens, lis cet article, tu devrais comprendre :) http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attaque_par_d%C3%A9ni_de_service Donc en gros, c'est un peu un hackeur... Fraf et Windows0 son ses anciens comptes : Windows0, Fraf. Mihawk Moha Contributions Bonjour John, j'aimerais faire partie de la team Gorosei, est ce que tu pourrai me mettre le code dans mon profil STP ? Merci signer : Gol D Shanks ( Le 25\08\2014 à 17H53 ) Salut John, Effectivement, j'en cherche un ^^ J'en ai fais un, mais c'est pas exactement ce que je souhaitais.. Si tu peux, j'accepte volontier que ton aide ! Il sera plus dur de faire un logo pour mon Wiki qu'un logo sur OPE ou autre.. link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Alors ; *Les couleurs principales seraient le bleu, le rouge (darkred ou rouge bordeaux), et le blanc. *En écriture : Hajime no Ippo; et le Wiki en couleur OR; en plus petit. *Puis au niveau de l'écriture, il serait bien de faire comme celle du milieu (en japonais) si possible ^^ >>>>> http://sournoishack.com/uploads/272536737logo.png Et en supplément (oui je suis désolé ça fait beaucoup..) mettre cette image à droite, comme le logo OPE et SNK >>>>> http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1286143842Ippowikitabs.png Encore un fois, désolé qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses.. link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Chat John, est-ce que tu pourrais venir sur le tchat ? Je viens de découvrir un super code qui pourrait de plaire :) août 28, 2014 à 00:39 (UTC) Au revoir ^^ Coucou Ame ! Juste pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu te dire aurevoir sur le tchat, j'étais occupée à ce moment là. Donc je t'envoie ce petit mot pour te remercier du petit message que tu m'a adressé avant de partir, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée ;) Merci pour tout et à très bientôt j'espère \^o^/ Question Salut John ! J'ai une petite question, qui va s'occuper de ton bot dorénavant ? Mihawk Moha Contributions Sous-Forum Salut John ! Je voulais juste te demandais un petit truc, mais si ça prend du temps, (temps que n'a pas) ne le fait pas ; remplacer, dans le sous-forum administration, l'image actuel, par celle-là qui est à mon gout, plus esthétique. Encore une fois, mettre des images pour des sous-forums, c'est un truc que je ne connais pas, donc si c'est long, te sens pas obligé de le faire :-) Mihawk Moha Contributions Re ! Ah, dommage :/ même comme ça ? Mihawk Moha Contributions C'est vrai que ça fait un peu long, à voir. Mihawk Moha Contributions Logo Salut John ! Je voulais juste te dire (si tu ne le sais pas), que je "quitte" le wiki vu que je serai en internat cette année.. En bref, juste pour te dire que si tu veux tu peux laisser l'idée du logo que tu t'étais proposé de faire (sauf si tu as déjà commencé, tu peux le continuer ^^) Parce que je ne pense pas que je serai très souvent, ni ici, ni sur mon wiki.. EDIT : Désolé de te dire ça au dernier moment.. Si tu l'avais déjà fait et que je te dis ça, ça t'aura fait perdre du temps pour rien.. ^^ Voilà voilà link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Salut John, désolé j'avais complètement oublier de te filer le lien, le voilà ! et l'original... Mihawk Moha Contributions Macro http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:173620, voilà, si jamais tu te connecte dans 2 ou 3 jours :) Mihawk Moha Contributions Travail pour le Bot ! john trololo j ai utiliser l adresse mail opeinscription@gmx.fr pour creer mon compte pourrais tu confirmer celui ci merci!!! Mon pseudo est LM8 John, tu peux venir sur le tchat 2 sec' ? Mihawk Moha Contributions Salut John ! Donc, .page-Utilisateur_Mihawk_Moha .WikiaPage .WikiaPageBackground { background: none; } Ensuite, .page-Utilisateur_Mihawk_Moha { background-image: url("http://images.alphacoders.com/165/165031.jpg"); } Merci d'avance, Mihawk Moha Contributions slt slt c encore moi oublie pas de confirmer mon compte sur l adresse opeinscription2@gmx.fr Merci d avance!!!(mon nom est LM8) Salut John. J'ai lu que tu ferais un tuto pour les nouveaux modérateurs du forum. Est-ce le cas, car j'ai attendu mais il n'y a toujours rien? Merci de ta réponse. White Sparrow (discussion) septembre 12, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC)White Sparrow je te remercie enormement grace a toi j ai un compte je te serais reconnaissant eternellement LM8 Je suis épaté ! C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Le CADQ est géniale. Tout y est :) hé héh é Félicitation ! J'espère pouvoir être un de ces membres. J'ai dailleurs quelques articles a proposer :P septembre 14, 2014 à 01:22 (UTC) salut john j ai reçu ton message et effectivement j ai besoin de ton aide stp est ce que tu pourrais m aider a finir l'histoire de "arc punk hazard" ? Merci beaucoup194.199.224.108 octobre 3, 2014 à 08:58 (UTC) Deux minutes pour parler ? T'as deux minutes johnny ? J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi :) octobre 17, 2014 à 00:44 (UTC) *Moi aussi. octobre 17, 2014 à 01:11 (UTC) Je suis sur le tchat. octobre 17, 2014 à 23:17 (UTC)